


Tumblr Prompts

by Ambs_Writes



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, Hogwarts Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Sick Fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompts, adding ships/characters/fandoms as i go, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles originally posted on Tumblr1. Supercorp + "please, stay"2. Trimberly - Soulmate Marks3. Juliantina + Jealousy4. Supercorp +Sick Fic5. Deanoru + "You're home late"6. Deanoru + Fake Dating7. Deanoru + "There's no way you're a Ravenclaw"8. GertChase + Injury9. GertChase + Sick Fic10. Deanoru + Tattoos11. Skimmons + "please tell me you did that on purpose"
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 27
Kudos: 368





	1. Supercorp + "Please stay"

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp + "Please stay" 
> 
> A little fluff, a little angst, post 5x19

The scent of smoke and ash were drowned out by the warmth of Kara, Supergirl, as she flew Lena back to her penthouse. The blue of Kara’s suit is stained black with soot, the faintest traces of Kryptonite in the green veins of her neck but Kara flies straight and true, her strong embrace around Lena never faltering. Lena has her face tucked against Kara’s neck, breathing in the scent of her favorite hero to distract herself from the dizzying height that Kara flies at. Kara still smells like Kara, like sunshine and chocolate chips cookies and freshly made tea and  _ home _ . 

Lena could kick herself for not realizing it sooner. 

It had happened at the climax of the final battle with Lex. Kara’s anti-Kryptonite suit was destroyed, unable to even retreat back into the blue box Lena had stored it in. Her skin had glowed an earthly green even as Kara struggled to stay on her feet. They were out in the middle of nowhere, some forest fortress where Lex had stored his final weapon. The blast had left the forest in shambles and Lena hadn’t even realized she was screaming until her throat was too raw to keep on. Lex’s smile had been cruel and calculating. 

“It’s funny,” Lex said conversationally as she watched Kara struggle. “I thought having Lena tear herself away from you would hurt the most. I never guessed this could be so much worse.” 

He aimed the cannon again, the muzzle glowing differently this time not green but a deep blue. 

“Here you are, hurt and about to be powerless,” Lex said, “Is loving my sister really worth this much?” 

As much as she tried, Lena couldn’t look away. Not when Lex was laughing mercilessly, his weapon aimed to kill. Not when Kara was breathing deeply, skin still glowing from the Kryptonite and blood running from her nose and one ear. Not when Kara was struggling to her feet with her fists clenched and her eyes hard. 

“That’s what you’ll never understand,” Kara’s voice was rough and deep but clearly audible even to Lena where she waited with Alex and a few other DEO agents watching the scene unfold from the relative safety of the undestroyed treeline. “You could never love anyone the way I love her. The kind of love you die for.” 

“Dying for love is childish and weak,” Lex snarled. “There is no power in that.” 

“Maybe not, but love isn’t about power. Love is about sacrifice and trust,” Kara almost smiled then but a cough stopped the motion from being complete. “That’s what you’ll never understand.” 

Lex had fired his weapon then, the resulting explosion nearly destroying Lena’s cover, would have destroyed her if Alex hadn’t thought to pull Lena back behind a barrier she had set up. Lena was screaming Kara’s name, desperate and pleading, but all she could hear was a laugh. Without thinking, Lena had run into the cloud of smoke. She wouldn’t let Lex hurt Kara in anymore, not when she finally understood why losing Kara had hurt more than Kara’s betrayal. She would stop him, for good this time. 

When she reached the epicenter, all she found was Kara standing over the body of her dead brother. Kara, her suit blood stained and dirty, but herself alive and seemingly without energy. Lena had launched herself at Kara without even a second glance at her brother. Alex had followed her into the clearing in the now burning forest and with a soft ‘go’ told Kara to take Lena away. Kara had shot up into the sky without saying anything else, her arms wrapped securely around Lena. 

“We’re here,” Kara said lowly in Lena’s hair, swinging their bodies around so they hovered up-right over Lena’s balcony. “It’s okay, you’re safe now. He won’t come back from that.” 

Lena felt her throat close up and nodded against Kara’s shoulder as they touched down. Kara took a second to make sure Lena was steady on her feet and then began to pull away. 

“No,” Lena gasped out, clinging to Kara’s arms. “Please, stay.” Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes, blue and shining in the moonlight. 

Kara nodded silently and followed Lena into the penthouse, their hands clasped tightly together. Lena pulled Kara past the living room and kitchen, down the hall into the master bedroom and then the ensuite. Kara felt her energy leaving her as they walked, the sunlight she had collected from the plants in the forest was burned up on the flight over but Kara couldn’t bring herself to care. Lena directed Kara to perch on the counter beside the sink while she went back into the bedroom for a moment and Kara did so after shimmying out of her suit. She was left in the black athletic bra and underwear she always wore under her suit, busy examining the bruises forming on her body when Lena came back in. 

“Oh Kara,” Lena whispered, dropping the spare set of pajamas Kara had left there months ago on the floor as she stepped up between Kara’s knees. Lena’s hands were cold where she touched Kara’s skin and the shock of it drew a hiss from between Kara’s teeth. Lena murmured an apology as she continued taking stock of Kara’s injury. Her abdomen was badly bruised, a diagonal cut across her left shoulder blade, her arms an array of smaller cuts and bruises. Lena didn’t know she was crying until Kara was cupping her face and brushing the tears away with the pads of her thumbs. “I’m so sorry, Kara.” 

“It’s okay Lena, I’m okay,” Kara pulled Lena close to her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and whispering soothing words into her ear as Lena cried against her shoulder. 

“Please, stay with me, Kara,” Lena whispered through her tears. “I can’t lose you again. Please, stay.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara promised as her lips brushed against Lena’s hair. “I’m right here Lena. I’m here and I’m yours.” 

“I almost lost you, Lex almost-” 

“But he didn’t, and you haven’t. I’m right here,” Kara chuckled a bit, “A little beaten up but still alive and I plan to stay that way.’ 

“Good,” Lena sniffled. “It was hard enough not having you around when I didn’t know I’m in love with you, I don’t want to know what that’s like now that I know.” 

“From experience, I can say it was pretty awful,” Kara closed her eyes and leaned her head against Lena’s. There was so much more they needed to talk about, Kara knew that. But she also knew she could barely keep her eyes open, she had blown her powers out, and all she wanted was to sleep with Lena in her arms. Lena must have come to the same conclusion because she placed a chaste kiss against Kara’s neck and then stepped back. Lena reached around Kara to grab a washcloth which she held under the tap for a moment and then brushed along Kara’s arm. Kara was content to let herself be taken care of for a moment and relaxed under Lena’s touch so by the time she was dressed and crawling into Lena’s massive and unfairly comfortable bed, she was nearly asleep already. 

A fleeting kiss was pressed against her forehead and then Kara had to fight to keep her eyes open until Lena emerged from the quick shower she took and crawled into bed beside Kara. 

“It’s okay, love,” Lena said as she settled against Kara’s shoulder gently. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena and held her tight. “You can rest now.” 

“I love you,” Kara turned her head to place her nose in Lena’s hair and finally let her eyes fall closed. The last thing she heard was Lena’s soft reply before sleep claimed them both. 

“I love you, too.” 


	2. Trimberly + Soulmate Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trimberly, soulmate identifying marks, back ground cranscott, supportive Ranger boys

The first time Kim saw it, it had been an accident. They were training in the Pit, just the two of them since Jason and Billy were having dinner with Billy’s mom and Zack’s mom was having a rough day so he stayed home with her. They had started battling the mock-Putties but eventually decided to simply spar with each other. Trini had hooked up her phone to the sound system that Zack and Billy managed to put together in the Pit and they fought to the beat of the songs that played. Eventually, when they were both panting and dripping with sweat, Trini called for them to stop. 

“Good shot,” Kim remarked as she rubbed a sore spot on her jaw where Trini had managed one of several good hits. 

“You too,” Trini smiled at Kim and then half turned away, picking up the edge of her shirt and lifting it to wipe away the sweat on her forehead. The action exposed some of the skin on Trini’s side and Kimberly suddenly found her gaze zeroed in on the spot. 

Trini had a soulmate mark. 

Which, okay, that wasn’t all that surprising. Lots of people had soulmate marks, some people had more than one and some people had none at all. The existence of soulmates wasn’t a secret and Kimberly knows that Trini isn’t the only one on the team to have a mark (Jason and Billy do as well, which they discovered soon after the first battle with Rita and had been together ever since) but it was still a shock to see for one very important reason. 

Trini’s mark matched Kimberly’s. 

Trini and Kimberly are soulmates. 

Kimberly feels heat climbing on her face and turns her head away just as Trini drops her shirt back down. 

“We should do this more often,” Trini says conversationally as they leave. “Train with just the two of us I mean. It’s nice.” 

“I’m game whenever you are,” Kimberly agrees and prays that Trini doesn’t read more into her words or see the way her hands tremble slightly. Trini notices neither as she waves goodbye. 

~/~

It happens two more times after that before Kimberly decides to do anything about it. Once again at the Pit, but this time the boys are there and Zack notices the way Kim zeroes in on the mark when Trink goes to inspect a bruise forming just above it. Zack eyes are warm and comforting when they catch Kim’s and he doesn’t offer her anything other than a smile but Kimberly knows that he knows. After training, Zack catches her arm and promises to keep his mouth shut but asks if Kimberly is sure. As an answer, Kimberly lifts her shirt slightly and shows Zack her own mark on the opposite hip from where Trini’s sits. It’s a mirror image of Trini’s. 

“Rebel girl and crazy girl,” Zack mutters with a laugh as he pulls Kim into a hug. “What a pair.” 

Kimberly finds herself smiling along with him. 

The next time is when they all go cliff diving together. It was a good idea except that Kimberly was totally unprepared for the way her brain would short-circuit at seeing Trini in a yellow bikini with her soulmate mark on full display. She’d been attracted to Trini for a long time, even before she saw her mark, and had thought she had herself under control but one look at Trini proved wrong. Clearly her emotions were all over her face as well, judging by the looks on Jason and Zack’s faces, both of them wearing bathing shorts that matched their Rangers color. (What was that about anyway? Was there some kind of Ranger rule about them wearing their color more often now?) Luckily, no one questioned it when Kimberly decided to keep her shirt on rather than expose her own mark and she spent most of the afternoon lounging on a towel with Billy instead of cliff diving. 

“You should tell her,” Jason whispered to Kim as they walked behind the other three Rangers on the way to his house for dinner. “Trini I mean, that she’s your soulmate.” 

“I’m going to kill Zack.” 

“He didn’t tell me,” Jason wrapped an arm around Kimberly’s shoulders in a comforting, brotherly embrace. “But he didn’t need to. I don’t know if you remember but I saw your mark a long time ago, that first night in the mines. I saw Trini’s today and figured it out.” 

He let go of her then and caught up to his boyfriend, taking Billy’s hand in his as they walked. Kimberly was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Trini shooting a concerned glance back at her, or slowing her pace so that she and Kim were walking side by side three paces behind the boys. 

“You good, Kimmy?” Trini asked, slipping her hand into Kim’s. Kim’s heart stuttered in her chest but by some miracle she managed not to pull away. 

“Yeah,” Kim cleared her throat. “I’m fine. Just hungry.” 

~/~

Finally, months after Kimberly first saw Trini’s mark, she decided to tell Trini. The opportunity came unexpectedly, Trini had shown up at Kim’s house after an argument with her mother, and Kimberly had offered to let her stay the night. Trini accepted and now here they were, laying side by side on the covers of Kimberly’s bed. 

“Do you ever think about your soulmate?” Kimberly asked softly, her eyes on the ceiling. 

“All the time,” the blanket ruffled a bit as Trini turned her head to look at Kimberly. Kim’s gaze remained fixed on the ceiling. “Do you?” 

“Moreso recently than I have before,” Kim nodded and then took a deep breath. “I think I know who she is.” 

“Really?” Trini sat up slightly. “Do I know her?” 

“Yeah,” Kimberly glanced over at Trini and then away again. “You know yourself don’t you?” 

The silence that followed was deafening for a moment as Kimberly gept her focus on anything except the girl laying beside her. Then, Trini wasn’t laying beside her anymore but instead was straddling Kim’s thighs with her hands resting at the hem of Kim’s shirt. Kim looked at her in surprise, Trini’s eyes almost black in the dim light of the room. 

“Can I see?” Trini asked without moving her hands. Kim nodded her head, reaching with one arm to turn on the bedside lamp so Trini could actually see the mark on her skin and then pulling the hem of her shirt up until it rested just below her breasts. 

Trini’s fingertip slowly traced over the mark on Kim’s hip, the dark black lines in the shape of a fallen star with a bolt of lightning behind it. Kim fought to keep her breathing even, resting her hands on Trini’s thighs where they rested on either side of her legs. 

“How long have you known?” Trini didn’t move from her spot, didn’t lift her hands but did raise her head to look Kimberly in the eye again. 

“A few months,” Kimberly admitted sheepishly. “I saw yours by accident the last time we trained together, just the two of us. I just didn’t know how to tell you,” Kimberly sees the way Trini shrinks back slightly and reacts quickly, sitting up with Trini still on her lap and catching her hands as they fall away from her skin. “Not because I’m disappointed it’s you or because I wanted something else. Never because of that.” 

“Then why?” They were face to face now, even for once instead of Kimberly having to look down a bit to see Trini’s eyes. 

“I was scared,” Kimberly shook her head. “I didn’t know if I was seeing what I wanted to see or if it was real and then once I figured out it was real I...I didn’t want you to reject me.” 

“I would never,” Trini’s whispered answer is as strong as the grip she had on Kim’s hands. “Kimberly, I would never reject you. Soulmates or not.” 

“Can I see yours?” Kim asks softly in the quiet that follows Trini’s statement. Trini smiles at her and let’s go of her hands long enough to lift up the hem of her shirt. This time, it’s Kim who stares in wonder at the mirror image of her soulmate mark for a moment before she looks back up at Trini. 

Neither of them know who leans in first but it doesn’t matter because suddenly they’re kissing, softly and slowly before they separate for a moment and then come back together again. Trini drops her shirt, covering Kim’s hands where they still rest against her skin, so she can cup Kim’s neck with her hands instead. 

“I would have told you weeks ago if I knew you’d kiss me like that,” Kim says when they pull apart. 

“That’s your own fault,” Trini plays with the short ends of Kim’s hair, swirling a strand between her fingers. “But it’s okay. We can make up for lost time now.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Kim says and then presses her smile against Trini’s again. 

She’s not all that worried about lost time anyway, not when they have all the time in the world together now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Juliantina + Jealousy


	3. Juliantina + Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliantina + Jealousy
> 
> Takes place in an au where Juls and Sergio didn't sleep together and Lucho survived, post canon.

It’s not a big deal. Really it’s not. Valentina understands that Juls and Sergio are friends, she knows that nothing happened between them other than a kiss that Juliana immediately regretted and the only reason she didn’t tell Val about it right away was because she was kidnapped by a cartel. She knows all of that. 

That doesn’t stop the ugly green monster from roaring it’s head when Valentina goes to pick Juliana up for lunch and finds Sergio casually lounging in the Valdes living room, shoes off and feet up like the place is a second home for him. Juliana is in the doorway to the kitchen when she arrives, talking to Panchito with her back to the living room and she turns when she hears the door open. The smile that lights up Juliana’s face is almost enough to stamp out the jealousy Val feels as Sergio waves at her in greeting from his comfy perch. Almost but not quite. 

Still, Valentina schools her features, forces the jealousy down, and sweeps across the room to pull Juliana to her, pressing a kiss against her lips that might be just the slightest bit longer than her normal greeting kiss. 

“Hello to you too,” Juliana laughs when they pull apart. “I thought we were doing lunch tomorrow?” 

“And I thought I’d surprise you today,” Valentina shrugs one shoulder and turns like she’s going to leave, “I can always leave if you want…” 

“Don’t you dare,” Juliana catches Valentina around the waist and pulls her back into her, stumbling a bit as they both laugh. “You know I always want you around.” 

Juliana’s smile is soft and genuine, her eyes shining with that inner light that only Valentina ever sees and they kiss again, longer, deeper, slower. The moment is perfect and more than enough to stamp out the jealousy Valentina felt when she walked in, at least until, 

“Get a room!” Sergio’s voice calls from the living room. It’s only after hearing Juliana laugh that Valentina can conceal her annoyed growl. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Juliana murmurs against Valentina’s lips. There’s a promise of more in her kiss that has Valentina weak in the knees. 

“Later,” Valentina promises. “Much later, all night if you want,” she winks, rewarded with Juliana’s musical laughter. “But first, lunch. That is if you’re not too busy?” 

“I’m never too busy for you,” Juliana squeezes Valentina around the waist once and then steps away from her to grab her shoes. 

“Good to see you Panchito,” Valentina says as Juliana disappears down the hall into her room. “How’s the wedding planning going?” 

Valentina listens with half an ear as Panchito talks abouts his upcoming wedding to Lupe, Valentina’s already RSVP’d to the event as Juliana’s plus one, but the other half of her attention is on Sergio, who is still on the couch but seems to be in the process of putting his shoes on himself. He stands up just as Juliana comes back into the room, a bag thrown over her shoulder that she’s in the process of zipping up, and they bump into one another on their way around the couch. The jealousy flares again as Sergio reaches out, one hand gripping Juliana’s arm and the other landing on her waist as he steadies her. Her body clenches in what must be a fairly visible way because Panchito is suddenly sweeping past Valentina with a whispered ‘calm down,’ to pull Sergio’s attention away from Juliana. Valentina takes a deep breath and unclenches her hands, trying to relax her shoulders completely before Juliana looks her way again. 

“Ready to go, amor?” Valentina asks in as calm of a tone as she can manage at the moment, but Juliana must hear something in her voice anyway and she shoots a curious glance at Valentina, looking her up and down like she’s searching for a source of discomfort. 

“Ready,” Juliana confirms, hugging Panchito and asking him to let Lupe know where she went, and then bumping her fist against Sergio’s. Valentina hugs Panchito warmly, offers Sergio a tight smile, and then takes Juliana’s bag to slide over her own shoulder and holds her opposite hand out for Juliana to take. Juliana does so and they make their way out the apartment together, Valentina breathing a little easier with each step. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Valentina’s tone is clipped so she tries again. “Fine, I’m fine. Sorry.” 

“Are you sure?” Juliana squeezes her hand and they come to a stop next to Valentina’s parked car. “You seem very tense.” 

“It’s nothing,” Valentina waves Juliana’s concerns off and kisses her check before reaching for the door and holding it open for her. “How about burgers at the stand in the park?” 

Valentina swings into the driver’s seat, after a short stop to throw Juliana’s overnight bag into the trunk of the car, and starts the car. She’s aware of Juliana’s eyes on her and does her best to relax, an effort that becomes enormously easier when Juliana slides her hand onto Valentina’s thigh and squeezes gently. 

“You know, you can talk to me about anything,” Juliana says, squeezing Valentina’s thigh again. “Work, family, friends, weird conversations you overhear in class. Anything.” 

“I know,” Valentina covers Juliana’s hand with her own and then directs Juliana to flip her hand over so their fingers can thread together. Juliana pulls their joined hands into her lap, brushing her thumb across Valentina’s knuckles in a soothing repetitive motion. “It’s not anything bad, just something I have to work out on my own.” 

“Okay,” Juliana lifts their hands and presses a kiss to the back of Valentina’s hand. “But I’m here if you need me.” 

“I always need you.” 

“Cornball,” Juliana rolls her eyes but can’t help the smile that spreads across her lips as Valentina’s shoulders relax. She has a feeling about what made Valentina so tense but she waits to voice it, waits until they’re farther away from the source of the problem. It’s not like Valentina is the only one that’s been jealous throughout the relationship. Lord knows Juliana could barely handle seeing Val and Lucho in the same room together when they first got together for real, no secrets or sneaking around. She’s better now, but there are still moments when Lucho and Valentina are talking about school or old childhood memories and she can feel those emotions rise up again. It’s sort of gratifying, to know that Valentina values her and their relationship enough to not act on her jealousy, and it’s definitely amusing to see from the other side of things. Now Juliana can understand why Valentina always seemed so amused when Juliana told her about being jealous of Lucho. 

It’s not until they are sitting at a table in the park with two burgers and an order of fries to share that Juliana brings it up. 

“So, Sergio just showed up today, I had no idea he was coming over,” Juliana watches for the reaction she expects and hides a smile by biting into her burger as Valentina’s shoulders tense and the fry she holds is smushed in her hand. 

“How nice of him,” Valentina mutters. 

“Well, he’s not my favorite person to show up unexpectedly. That’s obviously you,” Juliana says after she swallows, and continues after seeing the small quirk on the corner of Valentina’s mouth. “But I can forgive him just the once since he gave me a chance to see you like this.” 

“Like what?” Valentina asks in what was an obviously forced tone. Juliana quirks a knowing eyebrow at her. 

“Adorably jealous.” 

“I am not jealous,” Valentina denies it immediately, just as Juliana knew she would. Juliana laughs and waits, looking at Valentina with so much love that Val suddenly feels stupid for ever being jealous in the first place. “Okay, I am jealous.” 

“I know,” 

“It’s just he shows up all the time and he likes he’s god's gift to Juliana and it drives me crazy because he knows you’re not into him, he knows there’ll never be anything between the two of you and he definitely knows that we are together and he’s still. Always. There.” Valentina deflated slightly. “Always hugging you and touching you and I just can’t help it.” 

Juliana laughs and slips out of her seat, rounding the small table to perch on the bench beside Valentina. She wraps her arm around Valentina’s waist, let’s Val rest her head on her shoulder and kisses her hair. 

“I love you,” Juliana says simply. “You don’t have to justify your feelings to me, you feel how you feel and that’s okay as long as you’re not hurting anyone.” 

“It’s still annoying,” Valentina mutters against Juliana’s neck. 

“Yeah, but we both know that nothing will happen between Sergio and me, just like we both know that nothing will happen between you and Lucho,” Juliana rests her head against Valentina’s. “Even if we don’t both know all of that at the same time.” 

“I almost forgot you used to be jealous of Lucho,” Valentina remarks lightly, making no move to leave Juliana’s embrace despite their very public location. 

“How could I not be? He’s one of your oldest friends, gets along with both of your siblings  _ and  _ he’s seen you naked,” the last bit is said with a little more petulance than necessary and it startles a laugh of Valentina. “That’s a view for my eyes only, thank you very much.” 

“You’re welcome,” Valentina responds and feels the slight pause in Juliana’s laughter as she realizes what she had said. She pulls away enough that she and Juliana are face to face again. Juliana brushes a bit of stray hair behind Valentina’s ear and strokes her cheek with her thumb. 

“I love you, now, tomorrow, and every day after that,” Juliana promises softly. “There’s no need to be jealous.” 

“I know,” Valentina leans their foreheads together. “And I love you too, more and more every day. I can’t promise I won’t get jealous anymore but I can promise to work on it.” 

“That works for me,” Juliana smiles as their noses brush together. “Besides, if the first month of our relationship is any indication, jealousy leads to some amazing sex.” 

“Juliana!” Valentina’s reprimand is cut off by Juliana kissing her much too deeply for such a public setting but neither of them care too much. 

Not even when, a few days later, there’s an article in a magazine about the Princess of Mexico and her lover making a none too subtle leave from the park and reports that neither of them were seen for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Supercorp + Sick Fic


	4. Supercorp + Sick Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp + Sick Fic, post season 5, lots of fluff

Here’s the thing, Lena doesn’t get sick. 

Not in the same way that Kara doesn’t get sick, not because of the power granted to Lena by the yellow sun or even because of an above average immune system. There is one simple reason that Lena doesn’t get sick. That reason being, every time she is sick, Lena simply denies the fact until she’s healthy again. 

She doesn’t take off work, she just secludes herself in her office and reschedules any meetings until she can speak without sounding ridiculous because her nose is stuffy and walk without getting dizzy because her head is pounding and she hasn’t had enough water. She’ll let Jess go home early, takes extra care to not come into contact with anyone she could possibly infect, she eats soup for lunch and dinner, takes a long bath and collapses into bed at the end of the day. Rinse and repeat until she’s healthy again. 

It’s never been a problem before and it’s not even a problem now that she and Kara have officially settled their differences, admitted their mutual love for one another and entered into the most gratifying and inevitable relationship Lena had ever been in. The only thing is, Kara is a caregiver, through and through. 

Lena knows that when Kara cares about something, especially about some _ one _ , she cares with every part of herself. Kara would give someone the clothes off her back and the food off her table without a second thought (though maybe a slight grumble when it came to the food). Lena’s watched Kara do both of those things, Lena’s been on the receiving end of both of those things and many others of Kara’s selfless acts both in and out of her super suit. Really, Lena shouldn’t be surprised that Kara would want her to actually rest and take care of herself for the few days it might take her to get over the common cold she caught after an unexpected dip in the ocean, in the middle of winter, courtesy of the unexpected back blow of one of the latest villain of the weak’s lackey’s weapon. Kara had saved her immediately, left Lena her cape to wrap up in while she dealt with the villain, but Lena must have been in the water for just long enough. After, Kara had taken Lena home and settled her in a bath then gave her a cup of hot tea and wrapped them both up in a blanket on the couch together until Lena’s teeth stopped chattering. Really, it shouldn’t be a surprise that Kara is there now. 

She’s kneeling beside the white couch in Lena’s office, the super suit fading back into her day clothes as the affixes her glasses on to her face. Lena is laying on the couch, eyes closed even in the darkened room, her face flushed with a fever even as she shivers. 

“Lena, baby,” Kara’s voice is soft as she cards her fingers through Lena’s hair gently. “You’re sick, you should be home.” 

“I’m fine,” Lena’s words are mumbled even as she leaned into Kara’s hand. “I just need to rest for a moment.” 

“For a few days, you mean,” Kara chuckled gently as Lena’s lips pulled into a frown.

“I’m not sick.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not,” Lena sluggishly stuck her tongue out at Kara as if to say ‘so there.’ Kara chuckled softly and ducked down to press a kiss to Lena’s warm forehead. 

“We can argue about that later,” Kara said against Lena’s forehead and then she stood up. “But for now, I’m taking you home. Don’t move.” 

Lena thought about protesting as Kara swept out of her office, no doubt to tell Jess that she would be taking Lena home for the day and to clear her schedule for the next day as well, but decided she was comfy enough where she was. If Kara wanted to get Lena home, Lena would make her work for it. Kara returned a few moments later anyway and pulled her glasses off again to make her suit appear. 

Lena must have made some kind of sound when Kara picked her up because Kara whispered, “it’s okay, it’s just me,” into her ear as she lifted her bridal style to carry to the window. 

“You’ve got to stop carrying me this way,” Lena mumbled as Kara took to the sky. “People are gonna start talking.” 

Kara chuckled, already thinking of the myriad of rumors about Supergirl and the Good Luthor, as Lena was most often called in the gossip magazines that were so certain there was something between them. If only they knew. 

Kara flew them, as quickly as was comfortable for Lena, to the penthouse that they practically shared these days. Kara lived there in all but name, but neither of them were quite willing to admit that. She landed on the balcony and entered the penthouse after scanning her hand on the security system Lena had installed on the balcony door, holding Lena with one arm as she did so. 

“Let’s get you into some comfy clothes,” Kara said, mostly to herself since Lena was more than half-asleep in her arms. Smiling slightly as Lena nuzzled closer to her, Kara walked them down to the bedroom and gently set Lena down on the bed. “I’m going to change your clothes, Lena. Is that okay?” 

Lena gave Kara a weak nod, reaching for her. Kara sat on the bed for a moment to hold Lena as she had silently requested she do and then stood again to begin the process of removing Lena’s clothes. Luckily, Lena had worn a dress to work instead of slacks so all Kara had to do was carefully maneuver Lena so she could reach the zipper and then pull the dress off her. Her bra and shoes followed after before slipped Lena’s favorite National City University sweater over Lena’s head (the one Lena had stolen from Kara after their first ever sleep over, long before everything fell apart and then came back together again) and pair of yoga pants up her legs. 

Now dressed, Kara tucked Lena under the blankets and made her way back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some medicine to help Lena break her fever. She set both items down on the bedside table and then slipped into some comfy clothes of her own, a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, before climbing into the bed with Lena. Lena moved towards her immediately, seeking Kara’s warm embrace and comforting presence even in her sleep. Kara held Lena close, murmuring sweet phrases when Lena grumbled in her sleep and coaxing her to take some meds and drink some water when she was awake. 

As much as Lena wanted to deny that she was sick at all, having Kara all to herself for the two days it took her to recover had been fairly nice. Kara was there almost every time Lena turned around, ready with a bottle of water or a cup of tea or even just a kiss. 

“There she is,” Kara said when Lena woke up the morning of the third day after Kara had carried her home for work. “Feeling better?” 

“Much,” Lena admitted, letting her eyes fall closed again and reaching for Kara. She opened her eyes again when she discovered that she had to stretch her arm out much more than she anticipated. “What are you doing way over there?” 

“You don’t remember?” Kara was smiling at her teasingly. Lena raised one eyebrow, waiting for Kara to continue. “You pushed me away around four a.m. Said something about being plenty hot on your own and not needing a living space heater. I think you were still kind out of it but pretty soon after, your fever was gone.” 

“Please tell me your joking.” 

“About you being hot? Never,” Kara laughed as Lena groaned. “But yes, you really did push me away.” 

“Well that was then and this is now, and now, I would very much like to cuddle with my girlfriend before we both have to go back to normal life. Get your super ass over here.” 

Kara was still giggling as she scooted closer to Lena and was only silenced when Lena sat up, swung her leg over Kara’s waist to straddle her and pressed their lips together. Kara hummed contently, running her hands over Lena’s back under her shirt. 

“What was that for?” Kara asked when they parted. 

“To shut you up,” Lena ran her hands through Kara’s slightly mused hair. “And to thank you, for taking care of me.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Kara pulled Lena closer to her. “I love you, of course I’m going to take care of you.” 

“Still,” Lena half shrugged. Kara offered her a smile. 

“Well, if you insist on thanking me, you could always kiss me like that again.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“You have been sick for three days. That’s three days without a proper kiss,” Kara pointed out logically. “We can’t make that four days now, can we?” 

“I suppose not,” Lena chuckled and leaned in to connect their lips before Kara could say anything else. 

They both missed work for an entirely different reason that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Deanoru + "You're home late"


	5. Deanoru + "You're home late"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the same universe as [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857755)

"You're home late."

Nico paused mid stride when the words reached her ears, the glowing purple-pink portal behind her still open and shining in the dark of the room she and Karolina shared at the Hostel. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Nico waved her hand in a tight circle, flicking her wrist just the slightest bit to pull the portal closed again. “Traffic was hell.” 

“I’m sure.” Even though Nico couldn’t see her anymore, she could hear the smile in Karolina’s voice. A wave of Nico’s hand turned on the lights in the room and another made sure the door was closed and locked as Karolina came into view. She was smiling widely from her place on the bed, resting upright with her back pressed against the headboard and dressed in one of the silk nightdresses she favored. The ones with a low cut in the front and a high cut on the thigh, leaving more skin visible than Nico wanted other people to see but that she was happy to admire in the privacy of their bedroom. “Hi.” 

Nico didn’t greet Karolina verbally, instead moving across the room so fast Karolina was sure she had flown there and jumping into Karolina’s lap to wrap her in a fierce hug. Karolina’s laugh was cut off by Nico’s lips claiming hers in a long, deep kiss that pulled a soft moan from deep in Karolina’s throat. Her hands found Nico’s hips and she held on tightly, pulling Nico closer. 

“Stars, I missed you,” Nico said against Karolina’s lips when they finally pulled their lips apart to take a much needed breath. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Karolina pressed her lips back against Nico’s. “I missed you, too.” 

Nico knew that she probably should have taken the time to go say hello to the others. It wasn’t that late, after all, and Nico had been away from Gert, Molly, Chase, and Alex for just as long as she’d been away from Karolina. She’d missed them, of course. They were her friends, her family, and being away from them was hard but Karolina...Nico thought it had been difficult when Karoling was kidnapped, when Nico couldn’t see her for a reason that was beyond her control. Being away from Karolina with the option to see her at any time but not being able to because of an oath Nico wasn’t willing to break had been much, much harder. No phone calls, no facetime, no texts, Nico had had no contact with the world outside the New York Sanctum for the past six months. For the first two, she almost regretted being there but for the last four, she had been determined to meet all the goals Doctor Strange set for her. Her motivation had been this moment, and the week she would be able to spend with Karolina and their friends as a reward for making so much progress, this time with Karolina that she had missed so much. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be here until Friday night?” Karolina said when they parted again, her thumbs rubbing circles against Nico’s skin where her hands had slipped beneath Nico’s shirt. 

“I wasn’t supposed to be, Doctor Strange gave me a week off,” Nico rested on Karolina’s shoulders. “I’ll have to leave at the same time that I got here, next Sunday.” 

“A full week?” Karolina was smiling, almost blindingly bright and Nico felt her own lips stretching to return the gesture. “Not just a weekend?” 

“A full week, I’m yours until next Sunday,” Nico frowned slightly and half shrugged, “Well, I’m always yours but you know what I mean.” 

“I do,” Karolina placed her lips against Nico’s in a short kiss. “I’m so happy you’re home.” 

“Me too,” Nico rested her forehead against Karolina’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Karolina returned, easy as breathing, as her hands began to creep up Nico’s back, dragging her shirt with them. “And I love that since you’ll be here longer, I don’t have to feel guilty about keeping you all to myself tonight.” 

Nico was glad she had the foresight to lock the door when she first got there because, as Karolina pulled her shirt over her head and placed her lips against Nico’s neck, Nico found that she couldn’t concentrate on anything except Karolina’s hands and lips and tongue. 

She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Deanoru + Fake Dating


	6. Deanoru + Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where the Pride isn't evil and Amy is alive.

It’s a terrible plan. Possibly the worst plan Karolina has ever come up with, even worse than the time she snuck a bottle of vodka from a party and almost fell off the roof because she was sure she could fly. Worse than agreeing to go on one date with Vaughn so she could explain to him that she was very much a lesbian. The only thing that could possibly make this any worse was Nico agreeing to go along with this plan. 

Which she did. She didn’t even hesitate. 

“Wait, really?” Karolina was staring at the shorter girl, dumbfounded. 

“Of course,” Nico shrugged one dark clad shoulder like it was no big deal for her to save Karolina’s skin by doing this massive favor. “You’re my best friend, Karrie. I’d do anything for you.” 

“I know that, I guess I just thought ‘pretending to date me so my mom will quit trying to set me up’ wasn’t one of those things.” Karolina felt her lips pull into a smile as Nico laughed. 

“Well, you couldn’t exactly say that you’re dating Molly, she’s too young, or Gert since you don’t have enough time with her. You and me together is at least plausible if not possible,” Nico explained this, as she did everything else, in a completely rational manner that somehow made this horrible idea sound good. “So what do we need to do?” 

“There’s a retreat, next weekend. Gib stuff mostly but only in the mornings and evenings. We’ll have the rest of the time to do whatever we want,” Karolina made a conscious effort to keep her hands as still as possible as she explained. “We leave Friday morning and we’ll be back Sunday afternoon. All expenses paid.” 

“A spa weekend,” Nico said thoughtfully. Karolina felt herself nodding. 

“For you anyway,” Karolina suddenly realized that she’d been standing up the entire time she’d been in Nico’s room and that that was unusual for her so she plopped down on the bed beside Nico, laying back so she wouldn’t have to look at Nico’s face while she spoke. “As a non-believer, you’ll only have to come to the morning services which is mostly just yoga and a prayer anyway.” 

“And what about the times out of service?” Nico asked as she laid back as well. 

“We can do whatever we want, swim, eat, sleep, as long as we stay on the grounds of the place we’re staying at.” Still keeping her eyes firmly on the ceiling, Karolina continued, “it’s okay if you don’t want to come.”

“Well, I’d be a crappy girlfriend if I didn’t,” Nico laughed. “Especially since you already told your mom that we’re together and that I’m going.” 

“Yeah, well, something could come up last minute. Maybe Amy will come down for the weekend.” 

“Like Amy would ever leave Stanford. She didn’t even come home for Christmas,” Nico rolled her eyes. “It’s alright, Karrie. I don’t mind going. Besides, we haven’t had a weekend for just the two of us in a while. It’ll be fun.” 

“Even the pretending to be my girlfriend part?” Karolina risked a glance at Nico and caught her expression. She looked forlorn and excited at the same time, like her heart was breaking at the same time that it healed. 

“Yes, even that. You’re a catch. Tall, gorgeous, fun, I’d be lucky to have a girl like you.” Uncharacteristically, Nico blushed. “So what would this include anyway? Hand holding? Hugging?” 

Karolina nodded, “A few kisses on the cheek, and we’ll be sharing a room. One bed.” 

“Oh no, I have to share with a personal space heater, how will I ever cope?” Nico laughed as Karolina nudged her. “That’s not anything we haven’t done before. We’ll just play it up a little. What could go wrong?” 

Karolina forced herself not to think of all the things that could go wrong, especially Karolina’s very much not imaginary desire to date Nico for real being exposed and losing Nico as a friend forever. 

~/~

Leslia Dean looked almost surprised when Nico turned up Friday morning to load in the Gibb van with Karolina, wearing a white top with black pants instead of all black like she normally does. 

“Nico, how lovely of you to join us,” Leslie said as she gave the girl a brief hug. 

“Thank you for letting me come along,” Nico said politely, looking around for Karolina. 

“She’s over with Vaughn helping some older congregation members load up,” Leslie gestured over Nico’s shoulder and she turned to see Karolina and Vaughn offering kind smiles at the people dressed in white as they spoke to one another with teasing grins. Jealousy rose in Nico’s stomach at the sight but she stamped it down. Now was not the time to be jealous of her fake girlfriend’s real friend. “I’m sure she’d be happy to have you join her.” 

“I’ll do that. We’ll be riding in here?” Nico gestured to the van they stood beside. 

“Karolina’s bags are already in, I’m sure you know what they look like.” 

Nico nodded and leaned in to place her own bag next to Karolina’s on the back row of the van before nodding at Leslie and walking over to Karolina and Vaughn. 

“Nico,” Karolina called as she approached, smiling brightly. “I’m so glad you came.” 

“I promised I would,” Nico said, relaxing easily into the hug Karolina moved over to give her. Karolina left her arm wrapped around Nico’s shoulders when they parted so Nico left her’s around Karolina’s waist. 

“Vaughn, you remember my girlfriend Nico?” 

“I believe she was just a friend the last time we met,” Vaughn looked at the two of them curiously. “It is nice to see you again.” 

“You too,” Nico offered him a smile that she hoped seemed genuine. “And don’t worry about it, this is still fairly new to all of us.” 

“Right,” Nico had the feeling that Vaughn didn’t exactly believe them. “Well, we’re just about done here. I’ll let the two of you finish up.” Vaughn left without another word but did offer them a friendly wave. 

“It’s not too late to back out,” Karolina said, her nose bumping against Nico’s forehead. 

“Sorry Karrie, but you’re stuck with me,” Nico unconsciously squeezed Karolina around the waist and, on impulse, leaned up to kiss her cheek. “Let’s get to the van so we can pretend like we’re asleep and won’t have to talk to your mom.” 

Karolina laughed and led Nico back to their van, her cheeks tinged pink. 

The drive to the resort passed fairly quickly, Nico leaning her head against Karolina’s shoulder while they shared a pair of headphones, and soon enough they were hauling their bags up to the room they’d be sharing until Sunday morning. 

“Oh wow,” Nico’s voice was muffled by the pillows where she had planted herself on the bed. “This bed makes the whole trip worth it.” 

“Whatever you say,” Karolina said even as she climbed into the bed with Nico and laid beside her. Without thought, Nico drifted closer to her just as she always did when they cuddled up together. Karolina suddenly found herself laying on her side with Nico tucked into her chest. “Wanna take a nape before dinner?” 

Nico was already so close to sleep that she almost didn’t feel the way Karolina kissed her hair and held her just a little bit tighter than normal. Almost. 

~/~

The Saturday at the resort passed in a peaceful haze. Karolina and Nico were constantly together, linked at the hands or sharing the same lounge seat out by the pool. Nico didn’t even try to bother hiding her adoring looks at Karolina, telling herself that she was simply playing it up for the constant audience she and Karolina had in the form of Vaughn and Leslie. 

It wasn’t until Vaughn made a comment later, when Karolina had exited the pool, bent down slightly to kiss Nico’s temple and squeeze her hand and then scampered off to get drinks for both of them, that Nico realized how much she hadn’t been playing it up. 

“I almost didn’t believe it when I saw you two yesterday,” Vaughn said from his seat beside the one Nico and Karolina had been sharing on and off all day. “I knew you two were friends of course, but I didn’t see you being together like this. I’m happy I was wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” Nico asked curiously. 

“Karolina, she’s so much lighter around you. Brighter too, it’s like you light up something deep in her soul. And of course I don’t know you as well as I know her, but you seem different too. Like you can breathe a little easier when she’s beside you,” Vaughn shrugged slightly, bashful. “You can’t fake a love like that.” 

He was right, of course. Nico couldn’t fake the way she felt about Karolina. She’d never been faking, but she wasn’t ever sure if Karolina would return those feelings. Just because they both liked girls didn’t mean they both like each other. And maybe it was reckless and stupid of her to do, maybe it would destory everything when they got back home Sunday afternoon but Nico couldn’t let this opportunity pass. When Karolina returned to hand Nico her drink, Nico caught her wrist and gently pulled until Karolina leaned down so their faces were on the same level. Doing her best to make the action look as natural as possible, Nico placed a hand on Karolina’s swimsuit covered hip and pressed their lips together. 

Karolina made a small noise of surprise against her lips but there was no hesitance as she kissed her back. Vaughn made cooing sounds from beside them. Nico felt like she could fly, like she could live in that moment forever and never grow tired of it. 

“I’ll have to get you drinks more often if that’s the thanks I get,” Karolina teased when they parted. Nico rolled her eyes but settled easily into the curve of Karolina’s side as they lounged together, hoping the redness of her cheeks wouldn’t look like anything but a sunburn. 

~/~

“So, should we talk about what happened at the pool?” Karolina asked later that night, after the evening service which Nico had skipped in favor of having an existential crisis in their room. 

“If you want to,” Nico threw the towel she’d been using to dry her hair back into the bathroom and crawled into the bed, staying firmly on her own side. “I’m sorry if I overstepped.” 

“No,” Karolina’s answer came quicker than either of them expected. She cleared her throat. “I mean, no, I didn’t mind. I liked it, probably a little too much.” Karolina was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her gazing flickering between the covers on the bed and Nico’s face, lingering on her lips. “I just don’t want you to think you have to do that, y’know? My mom believes it, so does everyone else who’s told me how cute we look together. You don’t have to kiss me for show.” 

“I didn’t kiss you for show,” Nico admitted softly, so softly that for a moment Karolina wasn’t sure she’d heard her correctly. “I kissed you because I’ve wanted to do that since we were fifteen and I wasn’t sure I’d ever get another chance after this retreat.” 

“You’ve wanted that since we were fifteen?” Karolina was smiling, slow and teasing like Nico had just revealed a precious treasure. “I could’ve been kissing you for three years?” 

“It probably started before that but that’s the first time I remember wanting to-wait. You too?” Nico sat up in bed, dark eyes wide at the implications of Karolina’s words. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I wasn’t sure if you felt the same! And I didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship if you didn’t feel the same. You’re my favorite person in the world Nico. I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than as not in my life at all.” Karolina was smiling again as she leaned forward slightly. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“At first, because I didn’t want to believe it. Compulsive heterosexuality and all that bullshit,” both girls cringed at the memory of Nico’s short lived relationship with Alex. “And then because I was scared to lose you.”

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” Karolina shook her head ruefully. “You didn’t say anything because you didn’t want to lose me, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to lose you and the only thing we did lose is time that we could have spent together.” 

“Hindsight,” Nico shrugged. They shared a laugh and then fell silent again. “What do we do now that we’ve realized we’re both idiots?” 

“I say we make up for lost time,” Karolina leaned closer, slipping her fingers through Nico’s wet hair. “Afterall, we have three years worth of kisses to make up for.” 

Nico couldn’t think of a better idea and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss Karolina for the second time, slower, deeper than before. 

~/~

In the morning, they walked out of their room hand in hand, smiling contentedly, with plans to go out to dinner as soon as they returned home. 

It was time for a fake relationship to become real. 

(Finally) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Deanoru +"There's no way you're a Ravenclaw"


	7. Deanoru + "There's no way you're a Ravenclaw"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanoru + "There's no way you're a Ravenclaw"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as Deanoru + "You're home late" (chapter 5)

Karolina should probably be asleep. It’s fairly late, late enough to say it’s morning rather than night, and she and Nico had plans to get out of the Hostel and go visit their respective mothers in the morning before stealing away the rest of the day to make up for all the dates they’ve missed recently, but Karolina doesn’t want to go to sleep yet. Not until Nico is at least in the room with her, if not in bed. She’s so proud of the training Nico’s been doing, but she’s also really missed her girlfriend. 

Nico was downstairs with Alex when Karolina had returned to their room to take a shower a few hours ago. They had been playing some video game that came out when Nico was off training with Doctor Strange, Karolina didn’t know anything about it except that Nico was having fun playing with Alex. That was enough for her. But now Karolina was clean, her hair air-drying around her shoulders and bored while she waited for Nico to come to bed. She took to scrolling aimlessly through her phone and stumbled across a link that promised the most accurate sorting of the Hogwarts Houses. Karolina’s knowledge of Harry Potter was limited but she decided to follow the link anyway. 

Ten minutes and a ridiculously specific quiz later, Karolina was pondering her new status as a Ravenclaw when Nico walked in. 

“What’s up, Karrie?” Nico asked, making her way across the room to the dresser that held her clothes. 

“I’m a Ravenclaw,” Karolina said, still looking down at her phone. 

“What?” Nico paused her motions of digging through the drawers. 

“You know, Hogwarts Houses.” 

“Yes, I know that,” Nico rolled her eyes. “I meant how are you a Ravenclaw?” 

“You don’t think it fits me?” Karolina looked at her girlfriend with a playful house. 

“No offense but no,” Nico quickly changed clothes and slipped into bed with Karolina. “There’s no way you’re a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff all the way.” 

“You do realize I have no idea what that means, right? My parents never let me watch or read Harry Potter.” 

“It means that being loyal and a true friend are the most important things to you. You’re fair and honest and just, you don’t like it when people are left out. Hufflepuff.” Nico laid down, opening her arms for Karolina to slide into. Karolina did so, laying her head against Nico’s chest. 

“So, if you’re ambitious and want to prove yourself to everyone, a reluctant leader and total badass, what does that make you?” Karolina asked, very obviously describing Nico. 

“Slytherin,” Nico said. “Also called the evil house but that’s just not true.” 

“Well, it can’t be true if that’s your house. You couldn’t be evil,” Karolina lifted her head and tilted up, pressing a kiss against the underside of Nico’s jaw. Nico turned her head to meet Karolina’s lips with her own, not commenting on how close she had been to turning evil when the Staff was taking her over. Instead she simply enjoyed the time with her girlfriend and swiftly directed the conversation to discussing which House their friends belonged to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up GertChase + Injury


	8. GertChase + Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GertChase + Injury

Her hands are soft and warm where they hold his face towards the light, inspecting the bruise blooming on his jaw. She’s frowning at him in that way that he’s always found so adorable but he doesn’t dare say that outloud. 

“Gert, I’m fine,” Chase says, turning his head in her hands so her palms touch his cheeks. “It’s just a bruise.” 

“From the person who should never give you a bruise,” Gert’s eyes were lit in equal parts with concern and anger. Concern for Chase, anger at his father for hurting him again. 

“That never stopped him before,” Chase mumbled, his eyes downcast. 

“I’m sorry,” Gert whispered as she stepped closer to him. “I just hate seeing you hurt.” 

“I’d rather he hit me than you,” Chase dropped his head onto her shoulder, sliding his hands around her waist to hold her close. “I almost thought I wasn’t going to make it in time.” 

Chase tackling his father to the ground was probably the only reason that Gert had left the Stein house unharmed on their failed recon mission. Victor Stein had apparently decided that anyone who entered his home was fair game, no matter who they were. Chase had gone into a blind rage when he saw his father advancing on the girl he loved. He didn’t even remember the blow that had awarded him such a bruise. 

“You did make it,” Gert’s fingers slipped into the short hair on the back of Chase’s neck and she leaned her head against his. “You saved me.” 

They stayed silent after that, holding one another in the dim light of Chase’s workshop and letting the tranquil moment last as long as it could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: GertChase + Sick Fic


	9. GertChase + Sick Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GertChase + Sick Fic

Gert supposed that she should count her blessings that it had taken this long for someone to get sick. They were teenage runaways after all, and they lived in an underground mansion that would probably not pass an inspection in a hundred years so they were pretty lucky that this was the first time one of them had gotten sick and that it was a simple common cold instead of something like poison or another kidnapping. That didn’t mean she was happy that  _ she  _ was the one who had gotten sick. 

Her nose was stuffy, her eyes burning with fever even as she shivered beneath the mountain of blankets Chase had piled on her bed. Their bed really, but she wasn’t quite ready to say that yet. They were still somewhat new again, still awkward in their romance in a way that Gert hadn’t been expecting. Of course, that didn’t stop Chase from rising to the challenge of taking care of the sick Gert, who admittedly was much harder to be around than normal Gert. She’d probably have to apologize to Karolina later. 

A blurry figure suddenly loomed over her and something of her panic must have shown on her face because Chase’s voice floated to her ears a moment later. 

“It’s me, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Chase chuckled at Gert’s immediate ‘you didn’t’ and leaned closer so his face would come into focus in Gert’s eyesight. “How do you feel?” 

“Fantastic,” Gert mumbled sarcastically. Chase smiled softly at her. 

“Yeah, I figured. That’s why I brought you this,” Chase held up a coffee mug filled with some sort of soup. Gert’s nose wasn’t working well enough for her to tell what kind. “Molly helped me make it from scratch, just like you used to do for her.” 

“Thank you,” Gert said softly, shifting around under the blankets until she was free enough to sit up and take the mug from Chase’s hands. The soup was warm, a spicy variation of the classic chicken noodle that Gert had started making for Molly right after she was adopted. “It’s perfect.” 

“Molly did most of the work, I just stirred the pot,” Chase stood up but the noise of protest that Gert wanted to make was silenced when he simply moved to what was his side of the bed in all but name, slipped his shoes and then jeans off, and climbed in with her dressed in his boxers and t-shirt. “Is this okay?” 

Gert nodded and continued to sip at her soup as Chase made himself comfortable in the bed, pulling his laptop up and searching for something to watch together. When her soup was halfway finished and Chase had finished choosing a film, Gert set her mug down and then slid across the bed to rest on Chase’s shoulder. She fell asleep before the opening credits finished playing. The last thing she felt were Chase’s lips brushing against her too-warm forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Deanoru + Tattoos


	10. Deanoru + Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Deanoru + Tattoos

It’s Chase’s dumb idea that they all get tattoos when it starts to become clear that they’re going in different directions. Chase’s dumb idea that Gert had actually agreed with and Alex was surprisingly excited about and even Karolina was looking forward too. Really, the only person who didn’t like the idea was Molly and that was only because Gert wouldn’t let her get one until she was 18, which was another year away. 

“But do we all get matching ones?” Alex had asked as they were discussing the logistics of getting them. They were sitting around the dining room table with piles of empty pizza boxes around them. “Or do we pick one for someone else?” 

“Maybe both?” Karolina suggested, her hand squeezing Nico’s thigh under the table. She’d been clingy lately but Nico wasn’t complaining about it. Even though they were going to New York together, Nico to train and Karolina for art school, they wouldn’t be spending all their time together anymore. They’d be in the same city but Nico would still miss her girlfriend terribly. “We can do something that represents all of us.” 

“Yeah! Like the Staff for Nico, my fistagons for me, a computer for Alex, a cat for Molly.” Chase paused and looked at the others in the room. “Would you want a print of Old Lace’s paw for you or her?” 

“Both, one for me and one for Lacey,” Gert gently patted the head of the dinosaur resting against her leg. “What about Karolina?” 

“I dunno, a bracelet?” Chase asked. “Though she doesn’t really wear one these days?” 

“A lesbian pride flag,” Alex said while pointing at Karolina’s sweater, which happened to follow that exact pattern. “Since she wears that sweater so often now.” 

“Why not something smaller?” Nico asks. “Putting something for all of us in one tattoo is a lot to sit through at one time. 

“I know!” Molly said excitedly. “We can get an ‘R’ like on the inside of our wrists.” 

“An R?” Gert looked at her sister, amused. 

“Yeah, for Runaways,” Molly shrugged. “I mean, that’s still technically what we are, even if we’re on speaking terms with our parents again.” 

“I like it,” Karolina agreed. “It’s simple and it’ll be easy to cover up with a bracelet or watch if we need to for a job or something.” 

“And it won’t take too long to get done.” Gert points out, shrugged nonchalantly. “I say we go for it. Except you Molly,” Gert points to her sister who was looking a little more than excited. “You still have to wait.” 

A week later, all of the Runaways were standing in a tattoo parlor together. Chase and Alex had both already had theirs done, a simple uppercase R on the inside of their right wrists. Gert had just finished getting hers done and now the artist was prepping Nico. 

“What’s taking Karolina so long?” Chase asked as he looked at Gert’s new tattoo. “She should be done by now.” 

“I’ll go check on her,” Alex said after a quick glance at Nico. Nico nodded gratefully at him since she couldn’t go check on her girlfriend herself, and watched as he walked to the other side of the shop. There was a quiet conversation that Nico couldn’t quite make out and then Alex returned, a huge grin on his face. 

“Is everything okay?” Nico asked, slightly weirded out by the grin Alex was sporting. 

“Yeah, she’s done. She was just talking to the artist while they cleaned up.” 

Nico nodded in acceptance, Karolina’s friendly nature shining through. A few minutes later, just as Nico’s arm was being cleaned for the last time, Karolina emerged from the other side of the shop. Her right wrist was wrapped in the plastic wrap they were told to keep on it for about an hour after they got home and her blue eyes were shining brightly. For a second, Nico thought she would start glowing right there. 

“How’d it go?” Nico asked as Karolina walked up to her, leaning down to kiss her head. 

“Great, didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.” Karolina looks down at Nico’s arm. “Yours?” 

“All good,” Nico stood from the chair and thanked the artists for their time. “Let’s pay and get home.” 

A quick stop for food and about half an hour later, the Runaways walked back into the Hostel together in good spirits. They felt more connected now but there was an air of sadness around them as well. They knew that their time together as a group would be coming to an end, at least for a little while, but now they’d always have a reminder of one another. 

When Karolina snuck off just after dinner, Nico followed her up to their room. 

“Hey,” Karolina said, surprised, and stopped her motions to take off her shirt. Nico raised her eyebrows slightly. “I thought you were playing video games with Alex.” 

“I am,” Nico gestures to the clothes she’s wearing, which she looks incredibly hot in, but Karolina knows she prefers to wear something a little more comfortable when playing games with Alex. “I’m just going to change.” 

“Oh, me too.” Karolina says, though she doesn’t make any move to actually take her clothes off. Nico looks at her curiously. 

“Do you need some help with that?” She asks teasingly, smiling when the blue of Karolina's eyes turn a little darker as Nico slinks over to her. Her hands slip beneath Karolina’s t-shirt and rest on a toned stomach. 

“No,” Karolina leans down to place a short kiss against Nico’s lips. “It’s just-I have a surprise for you.” 

“Oh?” Nico questions lightly, moving her hands to Karolina’s hips. 

“Yeah, I was going to wait until it healed but,” she shrugs and lifts her arms, “since you’re so determined to get me undressed.” 

Nico chuckles and pulls Karolina’s shirt up, standing on the tips of her toes to pull the fabric over Karolina’s head. Once the shirt is discarded, Nico casts her gaze down over Karolina’s bra-clad chest but stops short when she sees the saran wrap that’s pressed just over Karolina’s heart. On Karolina’s skin is a beautiful image of a sun and moon wrapped together with the faintest hint of a purple glow around them. 

“It’s us,” Karolina whispers, removing the wrap covering her new tattoo. “I know how important the moon is to you and since I need the sun to charge my powers,” Karolina shrugged. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s beautiful,” Nico whispers, barely refraining from touching what she knows must still be incredibly tender skin. “I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Karolina whispers back and Nico kisses her then, soft and slow. She feels Karolina’s fingers tangle in her hair and pull her closer so she lets her hand slide back down to Karolina’s hips and then lower, smiling into their kiss when she feels Karolina’s low moan against her lips. 

Karolina’s tattoo might be Nico’s new favorite thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Skimmons + "Please tell me you did that on purpose"

**Author's Note:**

> Next up - Trimberly + Soulmate Marks 
> 
> feel free to send a prompt on tumblr [@ambssssssssss](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ambssssssssss)


End file.
